Forbidden Exchanges
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Everything you crazy Darren/Hanna fans could think of... all in one fic!
1. Hello Isn't Always Necessary

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, I was thinking, since I got a good review for my first Darren/Hanna fiction and people seem to like this couple, I'm going to do a hundred theme challenge thingy. :) I should probablypost the rules so that you know I'm not gonna cheat or anything... ^^;**

**1. Though stories can range from K-M, there should be no explicit content that could offend any viewers. **

**2. Follow the order, otherwise things will get complicated for you. If you have issues with keeping to rules, post the themes up so your viewers will know what's coming next. (I don't have to do this, because I'm quite the honest person and stick to themes; I'm already doing two of these challenges on different fandoms. xD)**

**3. Have fun! Don't get yourself stressed over something that it is both optional and for fun! ^-^**

**So anyways, my first theme is "Hello" and I hope it's ok for you. Also, some will vary in length; some will be shorter than others as some will obviously be longer than others.**

**Please review! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Hello- "In reality, it's a good way to greet someone. In fantasy, it's a good way of saying, "Welcome to **_**my **_**world..."..."**

**X x**

Strangers. They're quite dangerous. So don't ask me how I got so close to a detective I hardly even know. Scratch that, I don't know him, yet I seem to know what he's about; he has this attitude - this "don't mess with me" attitude - and this... air about him that screams "business!" like a bill-board.

If I was to be completely honest, I'd say he's a little indifferent about everthing. Besides his work that is. When it comes to his work, he's very passionate; passionate about the answers he needs and how to get them. I fell into that same trap, right from day one. He threads words like magic, a total mystery until you actually figure out what he's trying to do to you. He's always trying to weaken someone, and to make someone feel smaller than him (not hard - he's ever so tall), so that they're intimidated and give him what he wants. I'd never caved and confided in him about "A", but I've been damn close... more than once.

Hanna Marin. That's me, and if you ask Wilden himself, he'll most definitely agree with you. He's ever so... I don't even know the right word, but I'll tell you one thing, and that's that I can't help but crush on him. There, I said it. A guy who's quite a bit older than me, doesn't know me outside of professionalism and is a total jerk when searching for answers from innocent people - including me - is the one I'm crushing on. There's probably something wrong with me. I'll never breathe a word of it to anyone, though I can't help but feel that Wilden deserves to know, way out of my possible-date scope or not.

I remember the first time we ever met. At my doorstep, twenty fourth of June - Summer, though it was night time. When I opened the door and saw him (and another officer, but I wasn't looking at him) I was so suprised; I'd never seen such a cute older guy at my door and briefly wondered if my mom had finally hitched up with someone new, getting over Dad by miles in a sudden train of thought.

_"Hanna Marin?" he asked, his cool voice like a melody, so smooth, I have to admit I lost myself a little. But I'd never be so dumb as to lose myself over a boy - well, a __man__. I looked up at him and met his eyes, realising in a split second that I knew him from somewhere. Those eyes, impossible to forget with their green-blue mischievious shimmer, reminded me of somebody. Somebody who I knew, or, at least, used to know. Maybe I was being silly... but I was so sure. I knew this man; true, he was older than me, but he still looked fairly young, possibly in his early or mid twenties. Maybe he was from my school, or something lame like that and I'd just never got a good look at him before (obviously him having left before I got a chance to)._

_"Yes, why?" I questioned, my voice as per usual, strong and sturdy, despite my mixed feelings inside. It seemed he was playing with me as he locked eyes in a passionate stare, letting me know he was somehow onto me. _

_"Is your mother home?"_

_I suddenly felt very self-concious, but before I could say something else, my mom approached and our gaze was broken._

_"What's this about?" she demanded, though she was careful since he was in a uniform, badge and all._

_But I already knew what it was about. I could hear him spilling it to my mom, about the sunglasses and the shoplifting from Rosewood Shopping Centre, but I wasn't really listening. _

_I heard the words "Detective Darren Wilden" and I guessed that was his name._

_I felt ashamed, but if it brought this cop to my door, then I suppose it's worth the shame. Still, my mom was more important than this... this stranger! So why was I ok with it as he turned back to me?_

_"Would you turn around?" the male officer questioned me, his voice so low and husky, it was a wonder my mom didn't question it. His tone, quiet, yet professional, sent a series of shivers down my spine as I slowly turned around, my hands behind my back as I knew what was coming. For the most part anyways. I hadn't expected to feel gentle hands as he clipped the handcuffs around my wrists, his fingers lingering there a second longer than they actually needed to. He was so sneaky about it, yet I knew what he was doing. In his own way, he was so obvious, but I guess only certain people could see that, because my mom or the officer didn't stir a bit. I did, as an electric frizzle passed between us; I was sure I'd imagined it, and maybe I had, but it still excited me. _

_I could be going to jail, and all I can think of is how damn cute he is..._

Not my thoughts to the _exact _note, but that's roughly accurate. Nowadays, I've noticed he's softer with me - or he sure seems like it! - when questioning me, regardless of whether I'm with my friends, Spencer, Aria and Emily, or alone. It's like, no one can hear or see how differently he treats me to the others, but me. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely sure he's aware of it, and that he knows he's doing it, but it still makes me wonder. And it _still _makes shivers go down my spine; he's disappeared for a while now, and I haven't got a single trace of him. My mother is delighted and I suppose, inwardly, I'm slightly relieved too, but only because it's a chance for me to get my feelings and urges in check. He makes it difficult, but I will do it; I'll _never _be dependent on a guy, whether I really ought to or not!

The funny thing is that, he never even said "Hello". He just kind of... jumped into my life unexpectedly, and then before I realised it, jumped back out again, appearing from time to time to remind me just how real and out-of-reach he was. I'd never say it to a soul, not even my mom who I trust with everything I have, that I like him. That I'm "into him" a little more than I should be... or a lot. It's not really my choice anymore.

I like him. But it couldn't work out... could it? But Aria and her english teacher... that was real... wasn't it? I suppose it's not the same thing, because Mr. Fitz isn't out to arrest Aria, but Darren Wilden is. And he's coming for _me _in particular.

All without a hello...

**X x**

**Done! Short I know, but as I said, they'll vary in length anyways. This was mainly to get this tricky topic out of the way. I always HATE starter topics! They're always so complicated! D:**

**I hope this wasn't too OOC, but I thought giving Hanna a slighlty deeper perspective would really help to get the message across that she likes him, that bit smoother and sophisticated.**

**PLEASE review! And remember, this is just the first topic of many; I won't give update info, since I'm terrible at sticking to deadlines, probably becuase I'm so busy with other stories on other forums too! xD**

**~Jess~**


	2. Coquettish Tendancies

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, back to this challenge (I also have another chappie for this in progress!) and the theme is "dream". It **_**might**_**, depending on what type of reader you are, seem a little cheesy, though I'm really just going for a sweet type fiction while still trying to maintain the characters. Also, wish me luck in my drama performance tomorrow! xD OH! Now would be a good time to mention that these chapters aren't linked unless it specifically says so in the chappie intro!**

**Please review! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Dream - "Don't you love it when reality is **_**so **_**fantastic that it feels like you're dreaming...?"**

**X x**

_She was drowning. Drowning in shame. She didn't even know which way was up as she continued down her merciless descent downwards into the murky depths of water; Hanna could distinctly hear screaming and shouting coming from atop the surface - the unforbidden, untouched place - and she curled herself up. She could breathe, but she couldn't. She was stuck in the strange progression of gasping for air, oxygen coming to her lungs agonizingly slow._

_"Somebody help..." she whispered, powerless to the lack of air. She couldn't take this much longer, though somehow, she knew she would have to. She wanted her mother. She wanted to run into her arms and cry like a five year old again, like she always used to. She wanted to feel the safety and comfort of her arms and she wanted to breathe in her perfume-like scent, the familiarity easing her into blissful reverie._

_She wanted her friends. She would even settle for the tap tap tap of Spencer's calculator as she whizzed through her algebra work as per usual with no trouble whatsoever. She wanted to hear Aria's troubles about Ezra and she wanted to listen to Emily witter on and on about how much she loved Maya or even watch the old videos of her and Alison playing together, just to feel close to something real._

_"I'm here to help." she heard. She couldn't quite place the charming voice, though she knew she'd heard it before and she slowly relaxed briefly. She couldn't quite put her doubt to rest, but she allowed a hesistant, shakey smile to fore-shadow her inward battle. Though she had turned towards the voice, her vision was still clouded with murky green hues._

_"...Dad?" Hanna whispered, knowing the voice was male. She heard a rather suave chuckle._

_"Not even close."_

_"C-Caleb?" she choked meekly, not wanting to face him. She didn't even know why she had this feeling of shame bubbing away in the pit of her stomach, though she knew one thing and that was that Caleb was not the one she wanted to be talking to right now in her state of confusion and worry. She simply wanted something normal. Even being screamed at by her enemy would be a given right now!_

_"...Try again." the voice continued, easing her slowly in continuation and Hanna could tell that whoever he was, he was smiling, perhaps grinning would be a safe description judging by the soft yet melodious ring of his voice. She wanted badly to know who it was, for it was on the tip of her tongue, yet it wouldn't quite leave her mouth._

_Who else did she know? Was there someone else that she was close to? Maybe it was someone she was close to for the __wrong __reasons? She tried thinking of her enemies. Jenna wasn't male... Toby was "over it"... Caleb (now - they'd had a __real __fall-out over "A") wouldn't even try and talk to her. On the topic of that, why had she even considered her visitor to be him anyway? She knew as well as anybody that he woud no longer talk to her, never mind look at her. _

_And then it dawned on her._

_"Wilden." Hanna growled, ready to charge up to him and kill him. He was probably the cause of all of this confusion and was also probably the reason for all the screaming going on above. She started to feel more confident. She still couldn't see him because of her shrouded vision, though she could feel that he was somewhere beside her, though how close, she didn't know._

_"C'mon Hanna. Don't be catty. You know as well as anybody that I'm the only guy who can help you." he stated matter-o-factly, his voice now so clear that Hanna felt stupid for not guessing it straight away! How could she have missed it, with his gruff yet knowing tone and his chuckle - she should have known!_

_"What are you talking about?" the perky blonde demanded, crossing her arms and her sight, though still cloudy, was begining to clear slightly, as if Darren was pushing his way through the evil wallows of green and towards her. Instinctively, she moved away, the thought startling her briefly._

_"I'm talking about us."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't be coy," by now, she could tell he was mocking her, choosing words he wouldn't normally use in order to make her feel small. And it was working; he was weaving his verbal magic like silk around her, capturing her, enticing her and touching her. Was he touching her? She could feel something brushing her arm, though she didn't feel safe enough to say for definite that it was him. "You know what the confusion is about, don't you? You know why they're arguing don't you?"_

_"...No..." she stated dumbly. She was kind of glad now that he couldn't see her (or that she couldn't see him at least) as he would most definitely be rolling his eyes at her stupidity. Or smiling that smile that he smiled whenever something was cute or endearing; she didn't want to be cute - or at least to him! She wanted to hate him, to be fierce and angry. There was no way she was going to fail in that. It was what her social life was for! _

_She heard him sigh. "Though it excites most couples - somehow or other - , I don't like it when you say something as if we're not together Hanna. Please don't." the sentence made her stop dead; she was __with__ Wilden? What was going on? What, she was lovers with her worst enemy now, was that it? It didn't make sense! This was some __awful __nightmare an she'd just wake up any minute... right?_

_"Get me out of here or I swear, I'll-" but she suddenly felt him behind her, this time definitely close as she could feel his hands on her waist, the heat radiating from his gentle skin. Her breath hitched and she suddenly forgot about the shouting above her, her disability to see and her need to get out of the intense prison-like cell dwindling in importance._

_"You'll what, Hanna?" he laughed, though he didn't seem to be properly mocking her, just teasing her; his voice was low and husky in her ear. Then a strange sensation fluttered through her as she felt him nibble her ear-lobe. She twitched and tried to get away, only for him to keep her in place with firm hands. Reluctantly, she slowly relaxed beneath his finger tips, feeling the tipsy- fluttery feeling rush to her stomach as she slowly closed her eyes. Though she had no idea what was going on, she couldn't make him stop now. It felt too good, and he was causing the most brilliant tingley sensation in her gut that she had ever come across before. She hoped it would stay - she hoped __he__ would stay, if only for a couple more minutes. It took her away form the confusion, from the uncertainty and from the lies and hate. She could just... breathe now that she knew she was next to someone who was as real as she was._

_She sighed softly as he moved to her neck, ever gentle, and tilted it slightly so that it was easier for him to get to her soft, smooth skin, her will completely gone because of the patient man's actions. In fact, she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker, lighter and lighter and she could also feel his hands coming to caress her hips in a proper embrace, her back against his front, her head leaning against his shoulder as he continued with his fantastic treatment._

_"Darr-" but she managed to stop herself from saying his name, too proud to do so. Why should she give him the satisfaction just because he was giving her it? Was that even a reason?_

_"Say it." he ordered, his tone much firmer, though she could tell there was still a smile playing about his lips. She wished he would, as mushy and unlike her as it sounded, just kiss her, or even just experiment with her neck a little more, but he had already moved, moving the flouncy material of her shirt from her shoulder to place a chaste kiss there. She shivered and couldn't hold back anymore._

_"D-Darren..."_

_..._

"Darren..." she giggled drunkly, batting him away sleepily. She heard a chuckle, but refused to open her eyes; she was still groggy from her dream; had it even been a dream, or a recollection? Because if that was a memory... God, she'd have to visit it more often!

"Morning," the detective whispered suggestively, rubbing circles on her arm as he locked her in a tight embrace with his other. Hanna wriggled defiantly, though there was a playful grin on her lips as she did so. Even in the early light of morning, she was ever so testy. He loved it of course, otherwise, he'd probably have walked away ages ago.

"Good dream?"

"Why're you asking?"

"You were saying my name alot," he smirked, catching her stare and holding it intensely. "That's all." he finished innocently, poking her nose with his.

"Oh..." she blushed slightly, not able to stop herself. She hoped it didn't sound like she needed him _too _much, though she knew she did. It was wrong anyway, their relationship, but because of the "A" thing being way more than sorted, they had decided to choose their own path and go their own ways when she had turned eighteen. It was still slightly creepy to her in more ways than one - being enemies with him to being lovers wasn't exactly a realistic step that she would recommend to anyone else, but they just seemed to click, and she could feel the tension between them, even now. She knew there was something there, even if it was only lust.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm pretty damn irresistable. I wouldn't be surprised if you're having... _dreams_..." Wilden continued to smirk, still egotistical, making her scowl slightly at his confidence. He had always been that way, smooth, yet arrogant. She knew to expect it from him nowadays. And if she didn't receive it, she knew there was something not quite right!

Still, though infuriating, she had nothing to say.

"What's up?" he grinned. "Cop got your tongue?"

And then she knew exactly what to say. And _do_.

She leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, pulling him closer to her, despite the events the night before encircling her mind; she knew she shouldn't have done it - well, then again, why shouldn't she? She was eighteen now - by _law _(as known by the detective beside her) she was an adult, free to make her own choices. So why not have some fun?

Pulling away, she smirked at him, combing a hand through his soft hair, confusing him into blissful reverie. She suddenly whispered her witty response she'd had planned since he made his last remark:

"He sure does..."


End file.
